Carapar
Carapar was one of the six Barraki, warlords that were the former leaders of the League of the Six Kingdoms, and later a member of a Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka to find Makuta Miserix. He was killed by a beam of energy from Tren Krom. History League of Six Kingdoms and the Pit 80,000 years ago, Carapar was a ruthless leader of a large army that was part of the League of Six Kingdoms. He once ended a battle by surrendering, and giving the opposing side a large gift of food supplies. The opposing side ate the food, only to find out it was poisoned. He later was captured along with the other Barraki by the Brotherhood of Makuta after a large conflict. They were ordered to be executed by Teridax. However, before it could be carried out, the Order of Mata Nui intervened. Carapar was instead sentenced to the Pit along with the other five Barraki by Order member Botar. The Barraki remained there for thousands of years. After the Great Cataclysm, the Pit flooded and exposed Carapar, along with all the other prisoners, to the mutating waters. Over the next few years, Carapar and the other Barraki formed new armies of sea Rahi. When the Barraki's fortress was crushed by Mahri Nui the Barraki began to terrorize its Matoran. Search for the Ignika When the Kanohi Ignika transported itself to the Pit, the Barraki seized this opportunity to steal the Mask and use it to restore themselves to their original forms and take control of the Matoran Universe again. However, in the time it took them to organised their armies of Rahi, the Mask had fallen into the possession of a Ga-Matoran, named Kyrehx. She quickly abandoned the mask with Dekar and fled, only to be captured by Carapar. He then brought the Ga-Matoran to Takadox, where it was revealed that he was under the influence of Takadox's Hypnosis. Takadox later freed him of this state and began hypnotizing the Matoran into telling them both everything that she knew of the Ignika. Carapar was then sent to stop Ehlek from destroying Mahri Nui with his army of Venom Eels. He intended to bring him back to Pridak's cave only to find the Barraki was not in it and that Brutaka had taken his place in the cave. A short battle followed as the two Barraki battled him. Upon their enemy discovering he had been mutated by the Mutagen present in the water they formed an alliance to find the Ignika. However, Brutaka was then able to stun Pridak upon the Barraki regrouping to corner Dekar with the Mask. Carapar was present at this event and also as the five Barraki betrayed Brutaka to a Giant Squid, leaving him to fight his way out while they battled for the mask. But the Ignika managed to reach out, as it felt threatened. The mask immersed the entire Pit in light, forcing the Barraki to scatter. Kalmah later noted how Mantax and Carapar had buried themselves in the ground to escape the light. When the Toa Mahri arrived to retrieve the mask, they encountered the Barraki. After and long conflict, the Toa managed to use the Ignika to revive Mata Nui. After the Barraki failed, they attacked each other in a fit of rage. Federation of Fear , Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox.]] Carapar and Takadox were later captured by the Order of Mata Nui. They were assigned to an Order strike team led by Brutaka to search for the original Brotherhood of Makuta leader, Miserix, because of their expendability. Carapar and Takadox both received breathing apparatuses so they could breathe the air once more. They eventually found themselves on the island where Tren Krom lived, and were taken prisoner by him. Carapar attempted a sneak attack but Tren Krom saw him coming and fired a desintegration beam at him, killing him. Because he was disintegrated, Carapar couldn't be revived on the Red Star. .]] Abilities, Tools, & Traits The ravager of the seas ... the physical powerhouse of the Barraki ... virtually invulnerable to everything but electrical attack ... uses his powerful embrace and giant claw to chop up and cut down anything in his path. Prior to exile in The Pit, was known as the most cruel and intolerant of the Barraki -- the slightest sign of disrespect from one villager would mean destruction and death for an entire village. Once ended a siege by withdrawing and leaving the enemy city a gift of food supplies, which turned out to be poisoned. Although his intellect has been dulled somewhat by centuries of Takadox's hypnosis, you underestimate him at your peril. As Takadox has noted, Carapar is not as stupid as he looks, for no one could be. Carapar commands an army of Keras and Pit War Tortoises. Powers & Equipment Carapar possessed great strength and thick armor, making him virtually invulnerable (except to electric attacks). Carapar's undersea army included Keras Crabs and Pit War Tortoises. He has mounted all of his Pit War Tortoises with Squid Launchers, and the largest and most fierce tortoise serves as Carapar's steed. Carapar's main weapons were his two crab-like claws (he could detach one when he needed to and throw it ) and his Squid Launcher. His weapons were taken from him by the Order of Mata Nui and he was given a broadsword provided by the Order. Set Information *The set number was 8918. *The amount of pieces in the set is 50. *Carapar was released in 2007. *On his instruction manual, Carapar's name is misspelled as "Karapar." fi:Carapar Category:2008 Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Mutated Beings Category:Regular Sets Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains